half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Razor Train
A Razor Train is a train used by the Combine for transporting freight and prisoners between cities and outposts. Overview As with much of Combine technology, the Razor Train is large, mostly featureless, and imposing. Custom-built to work on human rail networks transporting standard, secret cargo, human prisoners and Stalkers. One particular function they serve is to transport human prisoners to Nova Prospekt, the Combine-controlled prison/laboratory, and transport completed Stalkers and Overwatch Soldiers to the Citadel. Their ram-like, razor-thin appearance and all-black finish add to the threatening look of the fast moving vehicle. Razor Trains resemble modern "hood unit" locomotives, one of which bears a dark red marking on the sides. Perhaps the most disconcerting aspect of the Razor Train is its horn: a distinctive, discordant bellow that announces the Train's arrival and sounds more like a wounded animal than an air horn. This is by no means always the case, though, as several times during the third, seven, ninth, and tenth chapters of Half-Life 2, they emit low air horn bellows instead. In addition, both of these sound effects are occasionally higher than normal, exhibited in chapters 3 and 7. While razor trains are very fast and completely unyielding to any objects that may be on the tracks, from other vehicles to people to even friendly Combine units, implying they are entirely automated, all locomotives have what appear to be a driver's cab. This would suggest that razor trains may be crewed, or at least can be driven manually. As seen in the Combine Depot and in Route Kanal, the trains seem to carry short loads in rapid succession at high speed as opposed to fewer but more heavily loaded trains. Seen in chapters 3 and 7, Razor Trains accompany human trains on the same railways. Razor trains are unarmed. They do sometimes serve as an environmental hazard, however, specifically during the chapters Route Kanal and Highway 17. Gallery Pre-release File:Train city 17.jpg|Early train in City 17, with the Citadel in the background. File:Trainlogo.svg|Logo seen on the previous train. File:Trainstation4.jpg|Razor Trains and people in an early City 17 Trainstation. File:Wasteland Airex skybox.jpg|Razor Train running through the Wasteland near the Air Exchange (and a part of the skybox). File:Depot lifted train.jpg|Early screenshot of a Razor Train being lifted. File:Depot tech.jpg|Early concept art by Viktor Antonov. File:Depot2.jpg|Concept art for the Razor Train in the Depot. File:Depot levels train.jpg|Ditto. File:Depot levels train red.jpg|Ditto. File:Garage train.jpg|The early brush Razor Train passing through the Combine Factories. File:Razor train brush.jpg|The early brush Razor Train. File:Razor train c17 logo.svg|"C17" logo featured on both sides of the engine. File:Depot razor train.jpg|The early brush Razor Train reused in a piece of concept art for the Depot, bearing the word "ЗиЛ", which is the name of a Russian truck constructor (based on the map "wasteland_depot"). File:Depot razor train map.jpg|The same spot in the original map, "wasteland_depot". File:Depot inside train cars.jpg|Razor Train cars in the early Depot in the map "wasteland_depot_inside". File:Depot inside lower razortrain.jpg|Razor Train in the same map. File:Razor train2.jpg|Concept art of a Razor Train traveling through the Wasteland, based on the map "hub_test.vmf". File:Depot train coming.jpg|Razor Train locomotive near the Depot. File:Trainstation1 cracks.jpg|Concept art for the City 17 Trainstation with Razor Trains inside (here seen through the broken glass roof). File:Trainstation 2.jpg|Ditto. File:Trainstation7 high.jpg|Ditto. File:Canals bridge1.jpg|Razor Train passing on a bridge above the Canals. File:Paperposter007a.png|City 17 Razor Train poster, apparently featuring a locomotive model. Retail File:Trainstation razor trains.jpg|Razor Trains on the Nova Prospekt platforms in the City 17 Trainstation. File:HalfLife2 City17 Railway&Canal.jpg|A Razor Train passes by a canal and residential apartments. File:D2 coast 070012.JPG File:Razor destroy buggy.jpg|A Razor Train about to ram the player at Bridge Point. File:D2 coast 070090.JPG File:D2 coast 070015.JPG File:D2 coast 070099.JPG File:Razor train engine.jpg|Razor Train passing by in the Depot. File:Razor Train.jpg|A closed Razor Train car. File:Razor train engine red.jpg|A Razor Train locomotive. File:Razor train.jpg|A Razor Train in the Citadel. File:D3 citadel 020098.JPG File:Ep1 alyx stalker.jpg|Inside the Stalker car during Gordon's and Alyx's ride. File:Ep1 stalkercar2.jpg|Ditto. File:Troop train inside2.jpg|Dead Zombines in a Razor Train. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' *''Half-Life 2: Deathmatch'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' References Category:Combine Vehicles Category:Rail transport Category:Viktor Antonov designs Category:Brush entities